Sometimes a simple prophecy can ruin everything
by oneemonicgirl123
Summary: just an english free write story that i wrote this year... changed it from the original story to a Cargan fanfic... hopefully it turns out good, im still an amature writer but my friends and teachers say i have potential as an addictive writer, so please review and let me know how i do... rated m for future reference


"Congratulations it's a boy and a very handsome one as well," said Dr. Horace.

The doctor handed the nurse the baby, who carefully examined and cleansed the child with such care. Soon after she wrapped the baby in a small and cozy blue blanket and handed the baby to her mother who impatiently waited to hold her child.

"He's Beautiful," said Johanna in and excited tone.

"Look dear, he has grey eyes just like your mother predicted."

"Yes, honey I noticed. Now what do you want to name him so we can fill out his birth certificate," asked Boby.

"Shane Whitehall Mitchell."

"That's a handsome name Honey; now please get some sleep so we can leave first thing in the morning.

**Three Years Later… **

Shane lied on the couch and watched Scooby-doo as his nanny, Mrs. Chrome, sat near the counter sipping her tea and reading Peepz Magazine. She and Shane had retreated inside as a storm had hit hours before. His parents had called home the night before promising their safe return from the hospital, where the Mrs. had been in labor and that they would be home within a day. The time was 8:53 pm and still no sign of his parents. They should have been home hours before.

An hour later time passed slower and still no sign of his parents. So Mrs. Chrome started ushering Shane up the stairs step by step. Then a few steps from the top, the door flew open and entered his parents, with them was, the new baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Shane ran down the stairs and stood in front of his mother who had sat down on the couch.

"What's his name, mommy?"

"His name is Logan; your brother's name is Logan Hortense Mitchell."

"And look his eyes are brown just like oak trees," said Boby encouragingly.

"Now off to bed and sweet dreams my son, from here on out times will be tough," said Johanna.

**Ten Years Later…**

"Shane, we need you to watch your brother tonight."

"Ok mom, but on one condition. You got to let us order Maxx's Pizza Fiesta for dinner."

"Fine but remember—"

"No onions, or anchovies because your both allergic," Shane recited with her mother.

"Also, no friends, no girls and no parties allowed while were not home."

"We know mom, now get out of here go enjoy your night the business party started five minutes ago," Shane said teasingly.

"Alright Honey, I think they know what they're doing let's get out of their hair," said Boby trying to fix his tie.

"Okay, then bye boys we'll be back tonight."

In a minutes time there parents were outside backing out of their driveway and driving off. The two boys sat and watched the taillights of the family car fade in the distance. They sat around the house for most the time.

Running through the rose gardens that rose high above their heads with marble statues and fountains all around the area. The houses exquisite white rock foundation and engraved .M. at the front of the mansion purely made of gold. The crystal chandeliers shining brightly through the velvet curtains that were pulled aside to let in the afternoon light. The grand stairwell was captivated and trapped under the lush red carpet.

When they grew bored of their home they grabbed a few things and went outside. Once outside they made their way to the little horse trail that headed downward toward the lake. The trail was jagged and rugged to many people. But for the Mitchell family it was just another instinct.

The lake at first glance at the top of Mitchell manor was just an ordinary lake. Then when you look at it much closer you see the natural and artificial beauty. The lake was positioned perfectly in the mountain valley. The water was cool to the touch and had an incredibly blue color.

On the north side of the lake was the mountains; to the east side was the moorhills and to the west side was the pine forest that hid marshy grounds and large amounts of animal life.

Finally, in the center of the vast lake was an island. Upon this island were seven, fifty foot tall statues of the Wicca Goddesses. Each carefully hand carved and positioned to represent the element in which the Goddess represents.

The two swum for a while and splashed each other. Diving into the water just to touch the bottom. Then as they drew weary, they lay in the usual spot under the eldest beech tree; where Shane would sing to Logan like their mother always did for them.

"Shane? How did you ever learn to sing that song?"

"I actually don't even know myself Bro; I never practice the words and the tune just comes to me."

"Oh, well I'm glad you know it."

"Why's that?"

"Because then you can teach it to me."

"Sure thing, now we better get home look over there. That looks like a storm and if I'm right it's coming this way."

"Race you back."

"Ready, Set, GO!"

They raced back up the horse trail and awaited their dinner that came within thirty minutes.

**Meanwhile on the Highway…**

"Bob, Dear they storm isn't lightening down."

"It's alright Honey; we're going to be -"

"LOOK OUT," cried Johanna.  
Boby slammed on the brakes and tried to go around what had jumped into the street. The street was too slippery from the rain; sending the car off the side of the highway. Boby was ejected from the car as it began to roll and was killed upon impact. Once the car stopped rolling and lay against the side of a tree. Johanna crawled out and stared up in horror as the creature materialized out of the darkness: staring into her soul.

"Hello, Johanna long time no talk. Your payment is due and it won't start with you," said the beast.

"What do you want MoonWalker? Why is it you show yourself to me once again?"

"I'm here for the next Son of Scarlet. The one with grey eyes, he is nearly thirteen and will soon develop his blessed affinities."

"No! No! No! You will not take him from me! He is _MY_ son."

"It's too late Johanna he is mine, now!"

Dark vapor was lifting from the ground and with a howl he dispersed into the shadows. Leaving Johanna to stare at the mangled body of her husband. With a terrible heart wrenching sob she sat there and mourned.

**Back at Mitchell Manor…**

"Shane can we turn on the TV? I'm getting really bored."

"Fine," said Shane. Logan grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Hi, this is Britney Carol with LV news 9 and I am currently reporting live on the highway where from what police intelligence says a car rolled off the street and is lodged against a pine tree. The car has been identified and the owners registered name is Boby Mitchell."

"WHAT," said Shane more interested in the report.

"Police are helping the esteemed Johanna Mitchell up the hill now. Ambulances and helicopters are currently life-flighting the mangled body of Boby Mitchell. Mrs. Mitchell can you tell us what happened here?"

"The MoonWalker is back will someone please save my sons they are in danger he's after my sons, please someone help them."

"You heard it first here on LV news 9."

Logan and Shane stared in fear and then there was a tap on the window. Their gazes shifted slowly from the TV to the window. Through the rain drops on the window they made out the faint outline of a shadowed figure pressed against the glass. Shane clicked the light switch and the porch light, lit up and revealed the figure.

The matted hair sticking together like thistles. Eyes as amber as fire and staring wildly at them scorching their skin with his possessive stare. Teeth stained yellow and very sharp. With claws as long as a man's forearm. "I see you," the Moon-Walker rasped darkly.

The boys screamed and ran up the stairs. Shane obviously being much faster than Logan ran down the hall and moved the family portrait off the wall. He pulled away the fake wall canvas and pushed Logan up inside the safe room. As he crawled in he placed the portrait on the wall as quietly as he could. The two shifted toward the back of the room, where a panel with a box was. Logan placed his hand on the panel and the box opened, revealing to pistols and four rounds of ammo. Shane took one and handed it to Logan; then, took one for himself.

"Shoot when you see the eyes of thy enemy," said Shane very sternly.

Logan nodded and sat as far away from the painting as possible. There was a crash down stairs and the guys could here paper and fabric tearing, glass breaking and pots clattering. Finally, the thumps on the stairs grew louder and closer making their way down the hall. Then they stopped.

"Is he gone?" Logan whispered.

(RIP!) The painting was ripped to shreds by the MoonWalker's claws. Shane jumped from the ledge and kicked him to the ground. "You should just give up now." The MoonWalker stood up. "Never again my sweet." With a lurch the MoonWalker flipped backwards and kicked the gun out of Shane's hands. He swiped one claw at Shane and sent him flying across the hallway; blood splattered from the shallow gash over his right shoulder. He loomed over Shane unaware that Logan had advanced with his own attack.

"Hey! Get away from MY brother," yelled Logan.

Logan jumped out of the safe room flipping and kicking him down the hall. Logan helped Shane to his feet. "What are you doing Logan, you're going to get yourself killed." Logan looked at Shane in sorrow. "I'm sorry Shane you were in danger. I couldn't just sit there and watch him hurt you."

"Ah-hahaha Ability Activate, Intimidating Stare."

Logan was gazing at the MoonWalker as he stared at him shadows and ashes materialized around him, pulling him into the soulless caverns of the MoonWalkers eyes. They shifted colors and turned purple and gray, slithering around Logan; they wrapped around him. Captivating him as theirs; never wishing to let him go, pulling him down and freezing her in excruciating fear. The MoonWalker's deadly stare surrounded him everywhere he looked. He screamed, but it was muffled out by the overpowering darkness.

"Get away from him," yelled Shane. As he ran down the hall the shadows present moved around him and faded into nothingness. His hair flew around him spreading away what was left of the darkness. Finally, he turned and kicked his leg up striking the MoonWalker directly on his neck. He staggered and looked in amazement as he seen what was happening.

Vapor typed shadows lifted off Shane; it was the color of ashes, cloaking around him and covering his eyes, which started to glow a deep silver color.

"Ability Activate, Siren's Revenge!" cried Shane. The room shifted into an ocean of water, then, Shane began to sing.

"Your unfeeling heart

Imprisons me

Careless eyes

To blind to see

Empty words

An iron cage

Broken heart

Bleeding rage

(Can't wait for you and me; It's time for you and me.)

Trap of love

Snare by desire

Trap of love

Burnt by your fire

Trap of love

Snared by desire

Beware the trap of love

(Two breathes)

Let me be

It's time we part

Set me free

Un-cage my heart

(Can't wait for you and me; It's time for you to see.)

Trap of love

Snared by desire

Trap of love

Burnt by your fire

Trap of love

Snared by desire

Beware the trap of love!"

(During Shane's singing hands made of the water tried to pull the MoonWalker down to a watery doom.)

Once the song ended everything faded away. This was when the MoonWalker smiled; Shane had lost a lot of power and energy attacking him. He quickly advanced, "Ability Activate, Dark Cage." A cage of dark bars formed around Shane imprisoning his body. He grabbed his leg and started dragging Shane down the hall.

"Logan Help ME!" he managed to scream. All at once that's all he could do as darkness fed on his fear creating fresher newly formed phobias.

Logan sat there unable to move, his body grew numb and his eyes just kept looking at the darkness around him. Then, he heard it. "Logan Help ME!" the darkness broke and he was able to break free of the hold it had on his body.

See looked up and there was Shane being dragged away by the MoonWalker. Screaming in horror. Logan found Shane's gun on the ground and went into his room taking the fire escape and sprinting to the front door. It was open and he found footsteps and drag marks on the dirt road heading toward the lake. He followed making sure to not lose sight of what he was after.

He caught up to them almost instantly they were walking close to the border between the Mitchell Family and the Knight Family. The only thing separating the border was a large ravine. "STOP!" Logan said facing the MoonWalker with both guns at the ready. Making sure that he could see the color in his eyes, being as his eyes were fully one fiery red color.

"And why ever would I do that? You have no business here boy now leave and I may spare your life."

"I'm not afraid of you! I will do anything for my brother."

"Oh, I see. Well then prepare yourself little one because you're going to regret making that decision."

Logan pulled the triggers firing the bullets at the MoonWalker. He stood there and barely lifted his hand. His claws swiped and blocked the bullets sending them flying into the ground. Logan stood there scared as he realized, he left the extra ammo at the house. So he dropped the guns and made a fast break toward the nearest tree. The MoonWalker gave chase, but instead of sprinting he strode forward with simple ease.

Logan climbed the tree and found a tough branch that was bare for the on coming winter. He snapped it off and jumped off the tree. Holding it firmly in hand, he charged the MoonWalker Spinning 180 degrees to the right he swung the branch striking the MoonWalker with such momentum; that he had to use his hands to keep him from smacking the ground.

"I'm sick of these childish games. Ability Activate, Pandora's Melody!"

A screech of pure evil filled Logan's ears he fell pack in pain. "I'm through messing with you, you are of no use to my time," said the MoonWalker. He padded away and grabbed Shane disappearing up the ravine. Leaving Logan there alone in the night, crying. Sadness welled in his chest and he walked back home.

**The Next Morning…**

(Police sirens & people murmuring in the background.)

"Oh, Logan thank the Goddesses that you're alright. Where's your brother?" said Johanna.

"He took him mom," Logan said trying to sound calm as it came out as a weep.

"So, it has started again; come with me and make sure to bring your hooded cloak."

"Ok, and why? Where are we going?"

"Just do as I say and you'll be okay."

Logan grabbed his cloak and went into Shane's room. On his dresser was a present Shane was going to give him today. It was for Logan's birthday; he unwrapped the small box and opened the lid. Inside was a ring and a pin. The silver ring was decorated with a turquoise diamond and the pin, was made the same just in the form of heart.

Before they left a gentleman named Eli Erikson, better known as the chief of police stopped them and told his mother, "Excuse me ma'am but there is nothing more we can do here."

"Thanks for your help Officer Erikson."

The police cleared out of the area. Logan was finally ready once he put on his presents. Together he and his mother made their way down to the family boat house; where they took a row boat and made their way to the island.

They found three other boats on the cove. They made their way inland and came to the statues center. Logan's mother coaxed him forward and then fell back into the shadows. Logan seen three other people walk up on that instant and their parents did the same.

The kids were all wearing cloaks so besides the color of their hair and eyes nothing else was visible. "_Sing my Son_," said an unfamiliar voice. The full moon was clearly visible above their heads. Logan cupped fog in his hands and held them above his head.

"Hear a Raven's Cry

Don't pass on by

Fear his deadly eye."

Storm clouds circled the moon like a hurricane. Thunder and lightning shook the earth. A light as bright as moonstones flew from the center of the island to a spot on the farthest side of the lake. "You know your path, now take it," said their parents in unison.

The kids all went back to the cove, their boats had been washed outwards. "How are we going to get out of here now," said the one of the other children.

"Ability Activate, Gargoyle's Followers," said Logan. From their backs grew four pairs of powerful gargoyle wings. With ease they crossed the lake. Upon landing the wings faded.

"Not bad for a small minded twit," said one of the boys with dirty blonde hair.

"I am not a twit, you know nothing about me and it's about time you start holding your tongue before it gets you in trouble," Logan said power pulsing invisibly around him.

"Now I think it's time we do introductions before we take another step together."

They all agreed and started introductions.

"I am Kendall Knight," said the first boy. "Son of the esteemed Lord Knight."

"I'm James, James Diamond; the son of Madame Brooke Diamond," said the boy with beautiful hair.

"And I'm Carlos, son of the famous Officer, Officer Garcia. Who may you be?" he said staring at Logan with a seductive smile on his face.

"I am, Logan Hortense Mitchell, son of Johanna and Boby Mitchell."

"Now that that's over with how bout you two boys go over there and push that boulder out of the way so we can follow that cave to our destiny."

The two boys did as they were told while Kendall and Logan sat near a tree next to the lake. Once the boulder was moved they peered inside. The glow was shining its way down the cavernous tunnels. They followed it until they came to a dead end; that reluctantly was taller and wider than the tunnels.

They saw the glow change into a beautiful fire. The fire was tangible and didn't scorch them and burn their skin. They all stepped into it. They fire burst around them shielding them from the outside world. In the middle of it all a portal opened and four beautiful Goddesses stepped out each facing the child in which they were to bless.

"Child I am Vinera, Goddess of Earth," said the woman with vines and flowers for hair. "Kendall, my Son I bless you with the powers of Life and Death. Your judgment is fatal good luck my sweet."

"My child, I am Storm, Goddess of Strength," said the woman with muscular feature. "James Diamond, you have upheld many dangers against darkness and for that I thank you. My blessing is the power of Endless Fight. You can enter any mortal fight and come out unharmed. The rules of death still apply to you especially against another person with the same powers. Good luck to thee."

"Carlos Garcia, I am the Goddess for Fire and my name is, Shine. I bless upon you the power of Fore-Sight. You can control the speed of your attacks and the speed of an enemies' attack.

"Logan Mitchell, I am Aquarius, Goddess of Waves. Unfortunately, there is no gift that I can bestow upon you. You are already incredible, I was wrong to cast doubt that you wouldn't be even capable to withstand my blessing." "Unlike many thirteen year olds your roughly ten and can highly develop your powers, just look at your friends struggling to hold onto their new found abilities," said Storm.

"Take my hand," said Vinera.

Logan did as he was told and then a flash of light flew into him. He grew older and his growth sped his body up, six years. Once it happened his friends also grew each into a more mature version of themselves. James and Kendall grew taller, James with his incredible abs and great looks and Kendall with his striking emerald eyes and smooth talking wits. Carlos grew slightly and ended up being the shortest of the four a mere centimeter shorter than Logan, but his muscular physique was well toned. Logan grew smarter his brown eyes turning into luscious chocolate orbs his small frame getting slight muscles in all the right places and his amazing brunette hair now with small tips of grey and red.

They stepped out of the cave and headed out of the tunnel. As soon as they stepped out everything changed and that the MoonWalker had claimed the other three's older siblings as his own and that Logan's mother had died of a heart attack leaving Logan with his new step-dad.

All the MoonWalker left was a note that said, "_I Will Be Back Too Kill You_," written in blood.


End file.
